


December 24, Out At Sea

by SpicyGoddess



Series: Shaytham Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, its barley a christmas fic, its my fic and i get to incorrectly use sailing terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Shay thought he had the time to make it back to New York, but a blizzard catches him in River Valley further extending his voyage.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: Shaytham Christmas Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	December 24, Out At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Not as Christmas-y as last years but I wanted to get something written for this year so yeehaw

The blizzard had left the Morgan nearly blind in the water and the freezing temperatures did little to help the sailors trying to keep her on what they hoped was a straight line to the harbor. It became clear hours ago that they weren’t going to make it to Greenwich Harbor by dawn, and Shay had changed their plans to land at Riviere Aurifer instead. If they could even manage to guide her into the dock without running ashore. 

Shay felt the wind catch the forzen sheets and tug her along further to portside than he would have preferred. He grunted as he pushed the wheel further in the opposite direction, hoping it would be enough to bring her away from the shore until the crew could properly tack her further to the south. 

“Dowse the mainsail!” Shay did his best to yell above the winds before breaking into a harsh cough, that he hoped was only the cold air getting caught momentarily in his throat.. 

He felt the resistance trying to force the wheel to the left decrease, and assumed that the sail had gone down. He hoped that he’d still get enough force to keep the Morgan going towards port so they wouldn't have to battle the winds any more than they already had.

Thankfully he could make out the port through the thick snow. He smiled, but it was ever so slight. He continued to make the necessary calls to get them safely into port, feeling his voice scratch more than it had in awhile. 

It wasn’t long until they made landing Shay had the crew stay on board as the ship at least allowed for shelter from the elements, however he had done his best to insure extra provisions were given to his crew members for the work they had done. If the storm let up he decided he should go onshore to see about hunting to add what he could to their quickly dwindling rations. They were already behind on supplies as the journey back had been full of complications, and he guessed that if they stayed moored for more than four days they would run out.

He knew it wasn’t wise to give extra rations in such a situation, but he assumed he could make up for it in the morning. With plans in his head, he fell into an uneasy rest.

By the time the sun rose, the blizzard was still blowing hard, but that did little to prevent Shay from pulling on his thicker clothes and grabbing his rifle, before heading onto land. If he was lucky he’d be able to find something, and though the chances were slim, he decided to take the risk. 

Nothing tried, nothing gained he figured.  
-  
He was extremely lucky to be able to drag home two deer from his hunting expedition, and with them a rather nasty wet sounding cough that made his first mates eyebrows raise ever so slightly upon his return. He sent them to the ships cook before retiring to his cabin, leaving Gist’s eyebrows to pinch closer together in concern. He didn’t dare disturb the captains rest to inquire about his health. Shay had already told him the answer by retiring so early in the evening. 

In the middle of the night the storm let up some, and Gist knowing the situations on board as well as Shay, took the helm and commanded the crew to make haste to Greenwich’s harbor. 

The fact that the captain did not wake at the moving of the boat was concerning to Gist, but he elected to leave Shay to continue his rest. He’d personally insure that Shay made it safely to Fort Arsenal upon landing, and more importantly, insure he got the help he needed. Even if the captain fought him the whole way.  
-  
Haytham Kenway had made his way to Fort Arsenal after Shay Cormac had failed to send him a letter the previous evening. Upon arrival he found that Shay had yet to even arrive in port, which lead Haytham to the conclusion that something on their voyage had gone seriously wrong.

He looked out the window of the home to see the docks still remained empty. He had no choice but to simply wait and hope the ship docked at the harbor sooner rather than later.

Haytham was no fool, he knew that the weather wasn’t fantastic, and he assumed that the weather had kept Shay from landing in the harbor. Nature was about the only thing that could top the younger templars stubbornness and keep him at bay. Most of the time. 

Haytham looked away from the window, checked his pocket watch and paced the room once again.  
-  
He had fallen asleep at one of the chairs in the main area of the fort when he hears a knock at the door. He jerked awake, hand immediately going to his gun, before he quietly creeped to the door. 

He waited a moment when suddenly the person outside the door yelled in a concerned tone “Hello? Is anyone home?”

Haytham recognized that voice, and the uncharacteristic worry instantly unsettled him. He pulled open the door to see Gist standing there,head hat less with a Shay being supported mostly by his friends wait, the adventurers signature hat on his head instead.

Haytham raised his eyebrow at this while helping to take some of the captains wait off Gist. 

“So his head doesn't get cold.” Gist answered his silent question as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Despite the situation, Haytham let out an amused huff.

“We should take him to his room. I can handle him from there.” 

Gist grunted an agreement, “What can I do?” he asked as they carried Shay between them. 

“Make sure the fire keeps going. We shouldn't let the house get too cold.”  
-  
It was easy to get Shay to co-operate in his mostly asleep state. At the very least he didn’t have to deal with the ex-assassin insisting he was fine when he was clearly about to keel over.

Haytham was careful to remove the other Templars weapons and overcoat, and easily maneuvered him into the bed, which Shay immediately curled up in. Haytham then gently situated the blankets around Shays sleeping form before climbing in beside him, wrapping his arms around the other. He felt reasonably warm, which Haytham took as a good sign. That at least crossed out worry of the other freezing half to death.

While the other slept, Haythm kept careful watch over him, until he too fell asleep.

When Haytham woke up it was still dark out and it took him a moment to figure out why he had woken in the first place. He vaguely remembered hearing a cough moments before, but was caught in the uncertainty of it being reality. 

He heard the cough again, and felt the bed shift slightly with the movement, he looked over at Shay with a frown before moving out of bed, and going to heat up some water. Tea wouldn't do at the moment, but the warm water may help.

When he came back, he was greeted with the sight of Shay sitting up, hair messy, and eyes unfocused. 

“You shouldnt be sitting up,” Haytham gently reprimanded, before handing him the mug of water. “But since you are, drink this, it might help.” 

Haytham kept his hand close to the cup as Shay drank, out of fear of the others grip slipping. It simply wouldn't do for Shay to spill the hot water over himself. 

Shay, slowly lowered the cup, and Haytham took it, setting it on the cabinet beside the table. 

The room was silent for a moment before Shay’s raspy voice broke through the silence. “Sorry I’m late, sir.” 

Haytham frowned, the sound of his voice was concerning. He’d need to have Gist find the doctor tomorrow, but for now he needed to figure out what this apology was all about. 

“I do not believe you have anything to apologize for, though I do not mind hearing your explanation.” 

Shay made a noise, trying to clear his throat, Haytham guessed. “I showed up late...wasn’t here to make your Christmas special again.” He sounded unbelievably guilty about it, despite him having no obligation to ‘bother’ Haytham, as Shay had playfully described the tradition on many occasions. 

Haytham smiled softly. “Having you here and safe with me is enough.” 

Shay grunted, as though he was going to disagree, but instead he elected to snuggling into Haytham’s side. 

“I’ll make it up to you later,” He promised. Haytham only smiled and ran his hand through the others hair until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do two fics this year because I missed 2018's but I'm kinda running very low on ideas so idk. if anyone has thoughts feel free to send them to my tumblr: https://castleofshit.tumblr.com/


End file.
